<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reversed by Riverthorne18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697445">Reversed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthorne18/pseuds/Riverthorne18'>Riverthorne18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthorne18/pseuds/Riverthorne18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri wanted to take a break from the path and decided to go home to Corvo Bianco to spend some time with her parents. What could go wrong, right ? Except that, there’s a mishap on the alchemy room and Yennefer is somehow transformed into a 5 year old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Blame The Potion !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone ! I wrote another story about our favorite trio. Takes place after the game, Ciri is a witcher, Geralt and Yen are married and settled down in Corvo Bianco.</p><p>I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you’re having a lot of fun reading this. Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Home. I’m home.’</em>
</p><p>She could just use a portal, but she felt like riding instead. Besides, she didn’t want to startle the staffs working there by opening a portal and popped out of nowhere. And she loved riding her horse. Her new horse, which she also named Kelpie. She loved the views in Toussaint. And she loved seeing Corvo Bianco in sight after a long day travel. Then, she would ride on full-speed to reach home.</p><p>She lead her horse straight to the stable and put Kelpie besides Roach. She was about to get down when she heard a familiar voice shouting her name.</p><p>“CIRIIII….!!”</p><p>Ciri smirked and quickly hopped down the horse. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and-</p><p>Someone crashed into her, hands wrapped around her, embracing her in a tight hug. She could smell the familiar scent of lilac and gooseberries.</p><p>“Mother !” Ciri embraced her just as tight. “I’m home !”</p><p>“You are.” Yennefer let go of the hug, touched her face with both of her hands and kissed her forehead. “Welcome home, my pretty ugly one. My, you’ve grown so beautifully. I missed you.”</p><p>Ciri laughed. “You said that every time you see me. I missed you terribly.”</p><p>“Are you well ?” Yennefer asked as she began checking for cuts in her face and hands, “Did you-“ but Ciri stopped her.</p><p>“Mother, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Ciri chuckled. She took her mother hand and kissed it. It’s a habit she had picked up during their reunion in Kaer Morhen. “How are you ?” Ciri studied her mother. She was still a little thin, but she seemed healthy. Ciri had grown a little bit taller than her mother.</p><p>“I’m well, my daughter.” Yennefer smiled, gently squeezing Ciri’s hand.</p><p>Then, Geralt appeared.</p><p>“Ciri.”</p><p>“Geralt ! I missed you !” She gave him a tight hug.</p><p>“Missed you too, kid. How’s the path going ?” Ciri felt him ruffling her hair.</p><p>“It’s going well. Killed some wyverns before I came to Toussaint.” Ciri picked up her belongings, “I’ll tell you about my journey over lunch, I’m famished.”</p><p>Yennefer chuckled. “I’m sure you are. Marlene cooked your favorite meals, let’s head inside.”</p><hr/><p>Lunch was marvelous. There were all kinds of delicious foods, roasted beef, grilled fish, soup, fruits, milk, apple juices, etc. And of course, since Ciri was home and good foods were laid right in front of her, she ate as much as she could.</p><p>After they finished eating, they did a lot of catching up, then it was mostly Ciri talking about things that happened during the path.</p><p>“-Oh, that reminds me. Mother, do you still have your alchemy journal you showed me back then ? The one with various potions ingredients and your hand-drawn pictures in it ?”</p><p>“I believe I still have it. I think I stored it in the alchemy room, inside the wine cellar below. Why do you ask ? Do you need it ?”</p><p>“Yeah, I actually need it and was hoping if I could borrow it, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Sure you can have it, I’ll give it to you. Let’s head down to the alchemy room.”</p><p>They entered the wine cellar and headed to the alchemy room, the ‘secret’ room that Geralt and BB had discovered after cleaning the wine cellar after Geralt had slain the Bruxa.</p><p>“I remember putting the book inside one of those storage boxes over there. It’s going to take a few minutes to find it.” Yennefer said as she walked toward the boxes.</p><p>“It’s alright, take your time.”</p><p>Ciri walked to the huge shelf containing potions.</p><p>“Wow, there are so many potions here. Did you make them all ?”</p><p>“Most of them. Some of them are Geralt’s.”</p><p>Ciri saw the rows of green and dark green potions that filled half of the shelf. Healing potions, she recognized. “Why so many healing potions ?”</p><p>“Well, since I only know basic healing spells and Geralt tends to ran into some dangerous creatures back then, so I thought I should stock them up. Take some of them when you’re going back on the path. I made those potions, it will instantly heal your all your wounds and restore your stamina. I’m sure it will be of use.”</p><p>“Alright. Of course it will be. Thank you, mother. I’ll take some later.” She gave her a grateful smile. Yennefer smiled back.</p><p>Ciri saw some other familiar potions. Witcher potions. <em>‘Must be Geralt’s.’</em></p><p>Then, she saw a suspicious-looking potion at the far-end of the shelf. She took it, studying the potion. Sky-blue colored, thick liquid, and… she saw something like glitters, moving around the liquid. The glitters looks.. alive ? Is it magic ?</p><p>“Ah, found it. Here it is, Ciri.” Yennefer gave her the alchemy book.</p><p>“Thank you, mother.” She took the book with her right hand, left hand holding the potion. “What potion is this ? It looks.. suspicious.”</p><p>Yennefer took the potion from her hand. “…Indeed it is. I don’t remember bringing this and it’s definitely not Geralt’s. Maybe it belongs to the previous owner of this house. But…”</p><p>Holding the bottle on her hand, Yennefer walked to the table in the middle of the room. Then, she opened the bottle.</p><p>“Uh, mother ? Are you sure it’s safe ?”</p><p>“..It’s strange. The glitters moving around the liquid, I think it’s magic. I’ve never seen anything like this.”</p><p>Ciri was about to take a step forward but Yennefer stopped her. “Step back Ciri, this potion could be dangerous.”</p><p>“Then what are you doing over there with that potion ? Just put the bottle back where it belonged. Or maybe ask BB-“</p><p>Then, the potion in Yennefer’s hand evaporated into the air, creating some thin clouds around Yennefer’s head. Then, it glowed <em>really </em>bright, almost blinding it hurts her eyes.</p><p>Ciri squinted. “Uh, mother, I think you should close the bottle-“</p><p>And <em>BANG!</em></p><p>It exploded.</p><hr/><p>Ciri shrieked and was thrown back a few steps by the force. She opened her eyes, the table in front of Yennefer was thrown and turned over, some of the potions on the shelf have fallen and shattered on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>‘Shit. Next time I see some suspicious potions, I’ll just pretend I didn’t see it.’</em>
</p><p>“Mummy ?”</p><p>No answer. Ciri’s getting worried.</p><p>Then, she saw Yennefer’s shoe behind the fallen table.</p><p>“Mother ! Are you-“</p><p>Behind the fallen table, she saw Yennefer’s dress. On the floor.</p><p>With a little child inside it.</p><p>The child was unconscious, laying on her stomach. Her hair covering her face.</p><p>
  <em>‘What the f-, did my mother just turned into a child ?!’</em>
</p><p>Ciri stepped towards the child, crouching down so she can get a better look.</p><p>“Umm.. Mother ??” Ciri put some of the kid hair behind her ear to get a better look on her face.</p><p>
  <em>‘…Alright this is definitely her. I mean, of course it’s her ! Just.. way much younger and smaller than she’s supposed to be.. Shit, what do I do ??’</em>
</p><p>Then, she heard heavy footstep running towards the room.</p><p>“Ciri ! Yen ! What happened, I heard an explosion-“</p><p>“Geralt ! Come over here !” She rose to her feet and took a step back.</p><p>He ran towards her. She pointed at the unconscious child in front of her.</p><p>Geralt’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“What the- what happened ?! Is that-“</p><p>“It’s her. One second she was holding this suspicious potion I found on the shelf, and the next second it glowed <em>really really </em>bright and then it exploded ! And.. she.. somehow shrunk ?” Ciri replied.</p><p>Geralt gave Ciri a look.</p><p>“Totally not my fault ! Blame the potion ! I told her to leave the potion alone ! ” Ciri said dramatically as she held up her hands defensely</p><p>“Shit.” Geralt was pacing. “We need to-“</p><p>“Ssshh Geralt, stop moving. Look, she’s waking up !”</p><p>Ciri crouched down in front of the child. Yennefer blinked a few times, then sat up. She stared at Ciri, then at Geralt. Then back at Ciri.</p><p>Ciri had no idea if only Yennefer’s body shrunk or if Yennefer really transformed back into when she was a kid along with her memory. She didn’t want to scare her, so she didn’t dare to pick the child up just yet. No child will be comfortable with two strangers in unfamiliar place.</p><p>“Are you okay..?” Ciri offered her hand.</p><p>Yennefer quickly stood up and took a few steps back, frantically looking around.</p><p>
  <em>‘Great.’</em>
</p><p>“I- I-.. Where am I ? Who are you ?”</p><p>Ciri stood up. “It’s- It’s okay. You’re safe, mo-Yennefer. Do you remember-“</p><p>Yennefer quickly shook her head. “No, please.. I didn’t do anything bad ! How did I get here?”</p><p>“No, of course you didn’t do anything bad.” <em>except opening a bottle of a suspicious potion</em>. Ciri looked at Geralt. “Geralt, help me !”</p><p>“I- shit.” Geralt took a step forward. “Yen-“</p><p>Yennefer’s eyes widen at the sight of Geralt. She took more steps behind, almost tripping her oversized dress, until her back hit the wall,</p><p>Geralt looked back at Ciri. He whispered, “I think she’s scared of me… She’s so tiny and I bet I look like an ogre with bright, scary eyes to her… And I have zero experience with toddlers.”</p><p>Ciri facepalmed. “What makes you think I have any experience with toddlers ? I have absolutely no idea of how-“</p><p>“… Can I go home ?” Yennefer looked down at her dress. “And have my clothes back..? I- I don’t remember putting this on… Or how I got here..”</p><p>“Y-yeah, of course. Come on, I’m sure you want to change into something more comfortable.” Ciri stepped forward and smilled. “And I have an apple juice. Do you like apple juice ?”</p><p>“I-… Yes, I like apple juice.. ”</p><p>“Great !” Ciri smiled and offered her hand. “So, are you coming with me ?”</p><p>“How do I know that you’re not an evil sorceress ? You could be lying.”</p><p>Ciri laughed. “Do I look like an evil sorceress ?”</p><p>Yennefer stared at her. Then, she slowly shook her head. “…no. But just because you don’t look <em>evil</em>, doesn’t mean you’re not evil.”</p><p>“Well.. You got a point. Guess you just need to trust me, then.”</p><p>Yennefer didn’t answer, she was staring into Ciri’s eyes, studying her face. Then, finally, the girl spoke. “Okay. I think I trust you.”</p><p>Ciri smiled. Though, the child didn’t take Ciri’s hand, so Ciri reached out to take Yennefer’s hand. Ciri noticed Yennefer flinched, but she didn’t pull away. “Good. I’m going to pick you up, okay ? It will be difficult for you to walk in an oversized dress like this.”</p><p>Yennefer nodded slowly. Ciri picked her up. “How old are you ?”</p><p>“I’m five.”</p><p>“Alright.” Ciri flashed her a smile. “Let’s go upstairs, to our house.” Geralt following behind.</p><p>They stepped out of the wine cellar, climbed the stairs towards their house, and went inside.</p><p>“There you are, master witcher. I-“ BB was staring at Yennefer. He looked somehow confused. “Uh, hello there. Who is-“</p><p>“Later, BB.” Geralt said dismissively, and followed Ciri upstairs.</p><p>Ciri put Yennefer down when they reached Ciri’s room upstairs. Geralt stood near the stairs. “Well, Yennefer, this my room. Um, wait here for a moment, okay ? I need to speak to Geralt real quick.”</p><p>“Geralt ?”</p><p>“O-oh ! How silly of me, I haven’t introduced myself, right ? So, that white-haired guy who is standing behind me is Geralt- Geralt say hi-“</p><p>Geralt waved his hand. “Hi.. Uh, nice to meet you, Yen. I’m Geralt.” Geralt spoke softly.</p><p> Ciri continued, “-He’s my father. And my name is Ciri.”</p><p>“I’m Yennefer. But you know that already. How did you know my name ?”</p><p>“Uhm, well, you see, uh-“ <em>‘think, Ciri, think !’ </em>“…You remember when I told you that I’m a sorceress ? Well, sorceress is smart and powerful, and I have magic, so I can tell your name with my magic. It’s cool, right ?”</p><p>“Umm… okay.” Yennefer didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t push.</p><p>Ciri reached out to ruffle Yennefer’s hair, but the child flinched, taking a step back. Ciri’s hand froze mid-air for a second. <em>‘What’s with her ? I have never seen my mother flinching from anything.’ </em>But she quickly dismissed her thought. She gave Yennefer a reassuring smile and ruffled her hair.</p><p> “Good girl. Wait here, alright ? I won’t be long, I promise.”</p><p>Then, Ciri pulled Geralt downstairs. “Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. You have to speak to BB and Marlene and tell them what happened. Also, could you maybe ask BB to get some clothes for Yennefer at the market ? I will try to shrink her current dress but I don’t know if it will work. And tell her to make some apple juices, I have a feeling we’re gonna need it a lot.”</p><p>“Okay. Yeah I can do that. Uh, and I was thinking, should we find an antidote or another potion to turn her back into normal ?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, maybe we should. But for now, clothes and apple juices, please.”</p><p>“Alright. Okay. If you need anything, I’ll be outside. Uh, with Roach.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks. I’m going back to Yennefer. Bye !” She dashed back upstairs.</p><p>Yennefer was staring at the mirror, her back facing Ciri.</p><p>Ciri hugged her from behind, but Yennefer jumped. Ciri pulled her hands back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>“… It’s okay.”</p><p>“Alright, so I’m going to perform a magic trick ! I will try to shrink your dress so you can get more comfortable. Are you excited to see my magic trick ?”</p><p>Yennefer blinked. “…It’s your first time doing this, isn’t it ?”</p><p>“Uh, well..”</p><p>“You said you will TRY, so that means you’ve never done this before. And you sound a little nervous.” Yennefer pointed out.</p><p>“You’re really observant for a five years-old, you know that ? Well, but I will succeed, nevertheless. Come here.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Uh, okay, I obviously didn’t know any spells to shrink clothes, but not all magic required a spell, right ? I’ve seen mother doing simple magic with a flick of her fingers. Focus, Ciri. Focus.’</em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes, her right hand out-stretched. She pictured Yennefer’s dress on her mind, then she imagined the feel of the fabrics. She pictured the dress shrinking, and shrinking, and shrinking until it it fits Yennefer’s body perfectly. She felt her magic working, her fingers tingling, and-</p><p>She heard Yennefer’s gasp. Ciri opened her eyes. The dress fit Yennefer nicely. Ciri smiled proudly.</p><p>“See ? I told you I can do it.”</p><p>Now that the dress fit her well and she’s calmed down, Ciri can have a better look on Yennefer. She’s a little bit too thin for a five year old. Her curly black hair reached just below her shoulder.</p><p>She’s.. tiny. Never in her life she thought she would see her mother as a child. Little Yennefer.</p><p>
  <em>‘Little Yennefer… sounds adorable.’</em>
</p><p>Then, she studied Yennefer’s posture.</p><p>She noticed that Yennefer’s left shoulder was somehow higher that her right shoulder. And there’s a lump at her back. Which looked like… a hunchback..?</p><p>
  <em>‘huh.. that’s new..’</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, um.. Lady Ciri.”</p><p>“You’re welcome ! And you can just call me Ciri, okay ?”</p><p>Yennefer nodded. “…Okay. Thank you, Ciri.” The little girl flashed a smile. “Can I go home now ?”</p><p><em>‘Shit.’ </em>Ciri thought as she scratched the back of her head.</p><p>“Uh, well, about that.. Do you- do you mind staying here for a few days ?”</p><p>Yennefer blinked. “But.. why ?”</p><p>“You see.. Um, your parents.. are currently away.. on business trip.”</p><p>“My mother doesn’t work and my father sells pigs for a living, why would they go on a business trip ?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Double shit.’</em>
</p><p>“Pigs.. Um, pigs business..? With some.. noblemen.. somewhere far..” Ciri mentally slapped herself. <em>‘REALLY ?! Pig business ?! That sounds stupid !’ </em></p><p>Yennefer didn’t look convinced. In fact, she looked confused.</p><p>“… You don’t sound so sure yourself.”</p><p>“I- I am !” Ciri tried to be convincing. Ciri cleared her throat. “Anyway, we’re supposed to look after you for a few days.”</p><p>“Um.. Well, I guess.. It’s not like I can go anywhere..”</p><p>Ciri let out a breath of relief and flashed her a smile. “Great ! Don’t worry, I promise you’re in good hands.”</p><p>Ciri took the hairbrush from the dresser. “Come, sit down.” Ciri sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the mirror. “I will brush your hair.”</p><p>“I can do it ! My mother said I should brush my own hair since I’m a big, independent girl.”</p><p>“Well, your mother isn’t here and I want to brush your hair. Will you let me, little one ?”</p><p>Little Yennefer didn’t say anything at first. Then, she nodded. “…Okay. If that’s what you want.”</p><p>Ciri smiled. She pulled Yennefer down to sit in front of her, right in the middle of her crossed-legs. She began brushing her hair. So, this is how it felt to be the one brushing Little Yennefer’s hair. She remembered those times when Yennefer brushed her hair. Back in Ellander. Then here in Corvo Bianco. Even though Ciri’s a grown woman now, mother always insisted to brush her hair whenever she came home. She loved it, though. Made her feel like a little kid again. She loved doing things like these with her mother. She loved being her daughter.</p><p>“You see, my mother always brush my hair whenever I’m home.”</p><p>“Really ?” Little Yennefer was staring at her from the mirror.</p><p>“Yeah, she also dressed me up with some beautiful outfit. And she spoils me a lot.”</p><p>“Did she taught you magic too ?”</p><p>“She did. She taught me a lot of things.”</p><p>“Your mother sounds nice.”</p><p>“She is. The best mother I can ask for.”</p><p>“I wish my mother was like that.”</p><p>“Well, you have me now.”</p><p>“But you’re not my mommy.” Little Yennefer chuckled. “I’ve never seen anyone with your hair color.”</p><p>“Do you like my hair ?”</p><p>Little Yennefer nodded. “It’s pretty ! I want to be pretty like you when I grow up !”</p><p>Ciri laughed. She had this exact conversation with her mother back in Ellander. “Well, you’re already pretty, and you’ll be <em>really, really </em>pretty when you grow up.” Ciri looked at Little Yennefer in the mirror. Now her hair is properly combed. Ciri was satisfied with her work.</p><p>“How do you know ?” Little Yennefer turned back, facing Ciri.</p><p>Ciri smiled and looked her in the eyes. “Because you're already pretty.” She gave Little Yennefer a soft, gentle kiss on the forehead, like how her mother had done to her countless time.</p><p>“Now come on, time to get you some apple juices !”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly Yen, Geralt, and Ciri having fun, and then some hurt/comfort in the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Yennefer was chugging the apple juice. Her mother usually <em>sipped </em>her juice, but this girl in front of her drank in a very unlady-like way. She finished the whole glass of apple juice in 4 big gulps. And wiped her mouth with her sleeves.</p><p>Ciri snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.</p><p>“Can I have one more, please ?”</p><p>“Sure.” She replied. “Marlene, could you please bring one more ?”</p><p>“Sure, my lady.” She heard Marlene’s voice from the kitchen. After a few seconds, Marlene got out from the kitchen with apple juice in one hand and some cookies in another. “Here, my dear, I think you need to gain some weight.”</p><p>“Cookies ! I love cookies. And apple juices. Thank you, Marlene !” Yennefer chirped.</p><p>“Enjoy your food, my dear.” Marlene replied as she retreated back to the kitchen. “Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>She watched Little Yennefer chowed down her cookies and gulped her juice in amusement. Her mother might have a very-well eating manner, but this girl in front of her ? Well.. let’s say, if her mother ever saw this girl eating.. She’ll flip. She got crumbs and juice stains on her clothes.</p><p>“Enjoying your snacks, little one ?”</p><p>Little Yennefer nodded. “It’s delicious! I love cookies! My mother’s food sucks.. But don’t tell her that..”</p><p>Ciri laughed and winked at the girl. “Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>Then, BB stepped into the house, carrying bags of clothes. “My lady, here are the clothes you requested.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, thank you, BB.” Ciri took the bags. “Alright, little one, we’re gonna need to change your clothes when you finished eating.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>After she finished with her snacks, she cleaned Yennefer’s mouth with a clean cloth and went back upstairs. She emptied the bags and laid the clothes on her bed. Wow, BB</p><p>“Which one do you like?”</p><p>“I get to choose?” Yennefer asked.</p><p>She gave her a funny look. “Of course. Choose whatever you like, whatever you want to wear.”</p><p>“The green dress with black leggings!”</p><p>“Sure. Come, I’ll help you change.” She replied as she grabbed the requested clothes on the bed.</p><p>“I can do it myself!”</p><p>“I know you can. But let me, alright?” She figured she could have a better look at Yennefer’s posture if she helped her change.</p><p>“…okay.”</p><p>“Does your back hurt?” She asked the girl as she helped her change into the green dress she had chosen.</p><p>“Sometimes.. Why?”</p><p>“Tell me if it does, alright? Maybe we can find something to help with the pain when it hurts, but let’s hope it doesn’t get to- wait what’s that?”</p><p>She turned the girl around, trying to get a better look at what she thought was scars on her back, just above her waist.<em>‘What the hell!’</em></p><p>The moment she saw the scars, she felt anger. Rage. “How did you get these?!” She asked the girl with a mortified look.</p><p>Yennefer quickly pulled her green dress down and put on her leggings. “Done! Thanks for the help!” She bolted downstairs before Ciri could say anything.</p><p>She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>There were so much she didn’t know about Yennefer’s childhood.</p><p>She got up and picked the dirty clothes and put the in the hampers on the corner of her room and walked downstairs.</p><p>Ciri spotted Little Yennefer staring at the painting of Geralt, Ciri, and (adult) Yennefer that was hung by the wall behind the three armors near the stairs. In the painting, the three of them was sitting on their garden, Geralt, on the left, had one hand wrapped around Yennefer’s waist, the other hand holding a goblet. He was smiling, eyes squinted in amusement. Yennefer was leaning on Geralt, one hand holding a book and the other hand stroking Ciri’s head on her lap. Ciri was laughing, and was laying on her back. The three of them were leaning on the couch at the garden, and their house can be seen behind them.</p><p>She recalled that scene, Yennefer was reading some silly lines from her books which made them laugh.</p><p>Ciri tried to pick the girl up so she could have a better look, but the girl jumped the moment Ciri’s hand touched her waist.</p><p>“It’s just me- sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>Little Yennefer shook her head. “It’s okay.” She turned back her attention to the painting. “Is that your mother?” She pointed at the black-haired woman in the painting.</p><p>Ciri picked her up. “Yeah, she is. She’s beautiful, right?”</p><p>“She is.” Little Yennefer leaned closer to the painting. “We have the same eyes.”</p><p>Ciri chuckled. <em>‘That’s because it’s you.’ </em>She thought. “Yeah, you guys certainly do.”</p><p>Little Yennefer turned her head, looking at Ciri. “When is she coming back?”</p><p>“Soon, little one.”</p><p>“Will I get to see her?”</p><p>“I guess..”</p><p>“What’s your mother like? Tell me about her!”</p><p>“My mother is a great woman. A great sorceress. The best sorceress. Much of what I know today, it was her that taught me. She’s very disciplined, but she’s also very kind and gentle. She’s a woman with a lot of love to give.” Ciri smiled as she remembered those time in Melitele Temple. At first, she thought that her mother was cold and unkind. How wrong she was. Now, she couldn’t imagine a life without the woman she called ‘mother’.</p><p>“Wow. She sounds really nice.”</p><p>“I know right. Also,” Ciri leaned her forehead to Yennefer’s. “She really loves apple juice. Just like you.”</p><p>“Ooohh, then we can be drinking buddies !”</p><p>Ciri laughed. “I’d love to see that.”</p><p>Little Yennefer turned her attention back to the painting. “They seemed happy.”</p><p>“Uh.. Yeah.. That’s because they <em>are</em> happy.”</p><p>“I want it too..”  </p><p>Ciri blinked. She wasn’t sure what the girl meant.</p><p>Before she could reply, Little Yennefer wiggled down to the ground.</p><p>“Can we go outside ?”</p><p>“Of course. Wanna go to the garden? Or the stables?  Or do you wanna take a walk and visit-”</p><p>Little Yennefer shrugged. “I just want to go outside. I want to see the sun!”</p><p>Ciri remembered the last time she said that. She nodded slowly. “..Okay. Anything you want, little one.” She replied as she offered her hand.</p><p>Yennefer stared at her hand for a moment. Then, she took her hand.</p><p>Ciri smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze as they walked outside.</p><hr/><p>Geralt was brushing Roach, for the second time today- and occasionally talked to the horse- trying to calm his chaotic mind. What the heck just happened? His wife just turned into a toddler.</p><p>“…good thing that Ciri’s here, right Roach? Though, we both have no experience in handling a toddler, I think she’s better with kids than I am. I’m good at pleasing my wife, but I have no idea how to please a toddler. I mean, I know she’s still my wife, but what does toddler do for fun? Draw? Cry?“ Geralt stopped, realizing that he just tried to consult his problem with a horse.</p><p>Great. Now he’s talking to a horse.</p><p>Roach gave him a judging look. “Don’t patronize me, Roach.” Geralt stopped brushing.</p><p>“Hey, Geralt!”</p><p>He turned around and saw two figures approaching him.</p><p>“Hey there, you two. Going somewhere?”</p><p>Ciri shrugged. “Don’t know yet. Little one wants to go outside.”</p><p>“I see. Well, in that case..” Geralt noticed that Yennefer was looking at the horse. “Wanna take a ride, Yen?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he picked the girl up and sat her down on the saddle.</p><p>“…I have never ridden a horse before.”</p><p>He grinned and looked at Ciri. “Well, guess it’s time for a ride then.” Geralt said as he mounted Roach with Yennefer seated right in front of him. “Ciri, get on your horse.”</p><p>“Aww, but I wanna ride with her!” She whined as she mounted her horse, Kelpie.</p><p>“Too late. I claimed her first.” Geralt smirked.</p><p>Ciri stuck her tongue. “Anyway, where are we going?”</p><p>“Hmmm..” He tried to think for something.. fun. Kids love to have fun, right? And not just any kid, this is her Yen. Geralt had known that his wife didn’t have a great childhood judging by the scar on her wrists, though she had never really talked about it. For now though, he figured he would just let her be kid and have fun. Make some more good, fun memories for the three of them. “Let’s go to the Gran’Place. Heard there’s a festival being held there, maybe we can have some fun. And we can visit Beauclair Palace and Palace Gardens after that.”</p><p>“Alright. Sounds like fun.” Ciri replied.</p><p>They rode in silence, enjoying beautiful view of Toussaint. The sun was shining really bright and it was really hot, hence he was wearing a plain, thin white shirt. After a year settling in here, he thought he would get used to the hot weather, but he never really did. He still sweat a lot every time he went out around mid-day.</p><p>“… This isn’t Vengerberg.. Where are we?” Yen asked, looking up at him.</p><p>Uh-oh. Yen might have been living here for a year but <em>little </em>Yen haven’t. To her, Vengerberg is where she has been living for as long as she could remember. “…Toussaint.” He replied.</p><p>“Tou-<em>wha</em>t? I don’t even know where it is. How come are we not in Vengerberg?” Yen asked incredulously.</p><p>“Remember when I said they’re in business trip?” Ciri reminded the girl, though he had no idea what they were referring to.</p><p>“Well yeah, but if they’re away on a business trip, how come that I’m the one that’s not in Vengerberg?”</p><p>Geralt chuckled. What had Ciri been telling Yen? Business trip? Really? “Right, Ciri, Yen’s got a point. How come that she’s not in Vengerberg?” He saw Ciri glaring at him.</p><p>“Uh.. It’s- that’s because-” Ciri stammered, but Yen cut her.</p><p>“…You guys kidnapped me, didn’t you?” Yen asked suspiciously.</p><p>He snorted. He glanced at Ciri and laughed at the ashen-haired girl.</p><p>“No! We didn’t! I swear!” Then, she looked at Geralt. “I think it would be better if Geralt explain it.”</p><p>“Me?!”</p><p>“…Yeah. You.”</p><p>He actually had no idea what to say. He cleared his throat. “Well, you see…” His mind was blank. He didn’t feel like explaining the potion incident, so maybe he should distract her instead. “Race you to Gran’Place!” Geralt said as Roach galloped, running at full speed. Yennefer yelped, tightening her grip.</p><p>“Hang on tight, Yen. We’re going at full speed so Ciri won’t beat us!”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>“Hey! That’s cheating!” Ciri’s voice sounded far as they galloped forward.</p><hr/><p>They arrived at Gran’Place. It was really colorful and crowded, considering there’s a festival being held. The sound of kids laughing and the murmurs of the crowds reached his ears. Dozens of stalls decorated with bright and colorful ornaments, circled around the place. There’s also a small stage at the center, a group of bards with lute was performing, singing some song he recognized from the nearby tavern.</p><p>He also spotted some men doing many kinds of attractions scattered in different spots. Like A man riding unicycle juggling bowling pins at the same time, some group of men and women doing weird dancing, some men doing tricks with fire and spitting it from his mouth.</p><p>It definitely felt so festive.</p><p>“This looks fun!” Yennefer beamed.</p><p>“Indeed. Anything catch your interest?”</p><p>“There! Did you see that? There’s a man juggling fireballs! Come on!” Yennefer pulled his hand along with Ciri’s to watch the man with fireballs.</p><p>He glanced at Yen, who was watching the ‘man of fire’ show with wide eyes. The child was easily <em>awed </em>at basically anything. He supposed the child didn’t get out much. He wondered what she usually do for fun in her spare time.</p><p>“Oooohhh!” Yen exclaimed in awe as the man started spitting fire from his mouth. Then, she looked at him with wide eyes, “Can we try it? I want to spit fire from my mouth too!”</p><p>What the hell. “…No. It’s dangerous.”</p><p>“Aww! You’re such killjoy!”</p><p>He stared at her in shock. “Excuse me?!” Did she just call him <em>killjoy? </em></p><p>Ciri snorted while Yen laughed at him, “I was just kidding!” then she grabbed his arm and Ciri’s and started dragging them.</p><p>She ended up dragging them from stalls to stalls, checking every foods and merchandises displayed on every stalls,  though it was mostly Ciri and Yennefer getting sweets from every single stall that sells foods. Though, they occasionally stopped to watch the performances.</p><p>“The cupcakes are delicious!”</p><p>Ciri nodded eagerly. “Yes they are! Heavenly delicious. I don’t think I’ve eaten this many cupcakes in a such a short time.” Ciri said as she munched her cupcake. How many has she had? 7? 10? Geralt had stopped counting after 5.</p><p>After what seemed like an hour or so, they continued their trip to Beauclair Palace on their horses, in which Yen was really excited to see a real castle, asked him if real princesses lived there. Then, they arrived at the Palace Garden.</p><p>“Oooh look at all these flowers! Is it okay to pick them?”</p><p>“It’s fine I guess.” He replied.</p><p>“Can we make flower crowns?”</p><p>“Of course. Anything you want, little one. You might have to teach me because I have no idea how to make those.” Ciri said as she ruffled Yen’s hair.</p><p>“Okay, no problem! Come on, let’s pick some! Ciri, choose the ones with long stem!” She began picking the flowers.</p><p>“Okay, okay I’m on it.” Ciri said as she followed Yen.</p><p>“You too, Geralt !”</p><p>He shrugged. “Alright.” He had never made any flower crowns before, but he didn’t mind though.</p><p>They began picking flowers. He picked several flowers with various colors. He wasn’t sure what color he should pick, so he just picked any flowers that his eyes landed on. Yen was picking the ones with yellow petals, always the one with fixed color palette, and Ciri was picking the ones with white and violet petals.</p><p>After finished with the flower-picking, they all sat on the ground as Yen taught them to braid the stems into flower crowns.</p><p>Eventually, they fell into comfortable silence.</p><p>As his hands worked on braiding the stems, he found himself enjoying what he was doing. Who knew that braiding flowers into crowns could be so… therapeutic?</p><p>Speaking of flowers.. Yen always had a thing for flowers. He loved to see her delicately tending her flowers every noon (since she was never a morning person). He recalled that she used to have a garden of red roses back in Vengerberg, since those were her favorite flowers. Didn’t know why she hadn’t planted those in their home though, maybe he could get her some high-quality seeds from one of his merchant friends.</p><p>He noticed Yen staring at him from the corner of his eyes. He glanced up and looked at her.</p><p>“What is it? Something on my face?” He asked, suddenly self-conscious. Do his scars make her uncomfortable? Or is it his-</p><p>“Your eyes!”</p><p>-eyes. “Ah. Yeah, they’re a little bit scary-“</p><p>Yennefer shook her head. “No, no. I don’t think they’re scary.” She connected the braided stems and tied it with a small rope, shaping it into circle. She finished the flower crown with yellow petals she was making. “I like them! It’s bright and warm! Reminds me of the sun!”</p><p>Wow. He was surprised to hear that. That might be the best thing anyone had ever said about his eyes. He felt a smile growing on his face he stared at her violet eyes. He wondered if adult-Yen felt the same way.</p><p>The sun. Well, he liked to imagine himself as Yen’s sun. The one keeping her in the light and bring her all the warmth she needed. After all, Yen had always been his sun.</p><p>She stood up and put the flower crown on the top of his head, breaking his thought.</p><p>“Hmmm.. Really? That’s the first time somebody said that to me. People always said that my eyes are similar to cat’s.”</p><p>“Well, maybe. But I like to relate it with the sun instead.” She paused as she adjusted the flower crown on his head. Then, she turned her attention back to his eyes and smiled, “Beautiful!”</p><p>He wasn’t sure if she was referring to him wearing the flower crown or his eyes.</p><p>“Damn. That’s really sweet. What about me? What do my eyes remind you of?” Ciri asked curiously.</p><p>“Green apples!”</p><p>“…Not the answer I was expecting, but okay..”</p><p>Yennefer giggled. “I love apples!”</p><p>“Sure you do.” Ciri said as she ruffled Yennefer’s hair. “Here, I finished mine. This is for you, my little one.” Ciri put the flower crown with white and violet petals on Yennefer’s head. “Aw, you look really adorable!”</p><p>Yennefer smiled brightly. “I’m a princess! I’ve always wanted to be one.”</p><p>Ciri took the child in her arms, “You’re <em>our </em>little princess.”</p><p>He smiled as he put the crown he made on Ciri’s head.</p><p>“Thanks. You know, I think we should hire a painter. I mean, two witchers wearing flower crowns and <em>this </em>Yennefer, are like, once in a life-time thing.” Ciri said.</p><p>“Hmmm..” It was actually not a bad idea. Indeed it is a once in a life-time thing. The painting would be priceless. Besides, their house could use more family painting.  “Tomorrow.” he promised. “The sun’s setting down, it’s time to get home.”</p><p>“Okay then. Tomorrow it is.” Ciri said as she got up on her feet. “Let’s go home!”</p><p>“Aw, it’s time to go already?” Yennefer whined as she dramatically threw her arms in the air.</p><p>“It’s getting late. Besides, aren’t you hungry? I’m sure Marlene have prepared dinner.”</p><p>“Yep, he’s right. And I’m certain there’s apple juice waiting for you..” Ciri winked at Yennefer.</p><p>“Okay I think I wanna go home now!”</p><p>“I thought so.” Geralt replied. He was about to take off his flower crown, but Yennefer stopped him.</p><p>“Noo, don’t take it off!”</p><p>“But..”</p><p>“Please? I want the three of us to wear this until we get home! Pleaseeee?”</p><p>Ciri laughed. “You heard her Geralt. Don’t take it off.”</p><p>He groaned. “Fine.” He took Yennefer’s hand and started walking. Ciri fell into their step, holding Yennefer’s hand on the other side.</p><p>He noticed that people were staring at him. “Uhm, you see. People are staring.”</p><p>“I see that! It’s because you look beautiful! The three of us do!” Yennefer replied cheerfully.</p><p>“Yes yes, it’s because you look beautiful, Geralt. After all, it’s not everyday that you see a tough-looking witcher wearing a flower crown.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that lady over there just sneered at us.”</p><p>“Don’t mind them! They’re just <em>jealous</em>. We’re princesses! People get jealous of princesses all the time, right Ciri?”</p><p>“Of course. Listen to her, Geralt.” Ciri smirked at him, giving him a playful look.</p><p>Geralt cleared her throat. “Right.”</p><p>He actually felt embarrassed. He had never wear a flower crown before, much less walking around town wearing it. But, oh well. For Yen. As long it makes her happy.</p><p>Geralt shook his head. The thing he does for love.</p><p>He looked at Yen on his side, who was talking with Ciri and giggling at something she said. Little Yen was starting to warm up to them. Seeing her Yen so happy and carefree made his heart burst, after all, it was a rare sight for Yen to be so.. unguarded. But then again, that’s how a child is supposed to be. He has always known that Yen had a rough childhood, the scar on her wrists proved him so. But he never asked, her childhood was a sore topic for her.</p><p>They passed the lake and was greeted with a beautiful view of sunset. The sun was reflected in the clear water. The water turned orange as the sun, and the sky turned into shades of orange and violet.</p><p>Pleasing to the eyes.</p><p>Yennefer stopped walking and pointed at the sight in front of her. “Look, look! It’s beautiful!” Her eyes were wide in astonishment. “This is the first time I’ve seen it! I love it! Sunset at the lake is the best!”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you love it. In that case, I think we can stay here for a few minutes to enjoy the sunset, right Geralt?”</p><p>Well, he certainly wouldn’t refuse.</p><p>“Sure. Let’s sit down and enjoy the view.” They sat on the ground, legs stretched in front of them. Geralt picked Yennefer up and sat her down on his shoulder, his hands gripping Yennefer’s thighs to prevent her from falling. “The view looks so much better when you’re tall.”</p><p>Yennefer laughed. “I’m tall!” Then, she wrapped her hands around his neck, chin on top of his head. “Thank you for bringing me out today! I have so much fun today. Best day ever.” Yennefer said cheerfully.</p><p>Geralt felt himself smiling. “The pleasure is mine, Yen.”</p><p>“Ciri come closer!” Yennefer extended her hand and pulled Ciri close, hugging both him and Ciri close.</p><p>“Ah, I feel so comfortable. Let’s just stay like this until the sun disappear.” Ciri said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm on Ciri’s shoulder, pulling her close. “I actually feel quite silly sitting here cuddling each other wearing flower crowns with every passerby staring at us, but I’m just gonna ignore it.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” He replied.</p><p>“I don’t!” Yennefer said.</p><p>They stayed like that holding each other close, until the sky had turned dark.</p><p>“I hate to break our cuddles but it’s late and we really need to get going. I feel you dozing off, Yen.”</p><p>“Huh, Geralt, she’s drooling on your head.” Ciri chuckled as she glanced up at the girl on sitting on his shoulders.</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>“…Yes I am. Sorry, Geralt.” Yennefer said apologetically as she wiped the top of his head with her sleeve.</p><p>Geralt laughed and put the girl down. “It’s okay. Come, let’s go home. Our horses aren’t far from here.”</p><p>“Wanna ride with me this time?” Ciri asked Yennefer.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“Alright!” Ciri kneeled down, her back towards Yennefer. “Hop on, I’ll give you a piggy-back ride!”</p><p>Yennefer squealed and jumped onto her back, and she spun around. “Ready to go home?”</p><p>“I am!” Yennefer tighten her grip around her neck.</p><p>“Race you to horse, Geralt!” Ciri said as she started running towards where their horses were parked, both of the girls’ laughter ringing in his ears.</p><p>He smiled, it was quite refreshing hearing and seeing them laugh all day.</p><hr/><p>Yennefer laid in a comfortable bed in the room upstairs, with Ciri beside her, who was reading a book titled Swords and Shields, in a dim light from the candle beside the bed. Didn’t she know that reading in a dim light is bad for her eyes?</p><p>Her mind drifted back to the fun day she had today. Best day so far! She felt warm inside as she recalled some of the fun she had with Ciri and Geralt.</p><p>Yennefer didn’t know what’s that warm feeling called. She felt it every time she’s near Ciri and Geralt. Like, when Ciri held her hand, or when Geralt called her ‘Yen’. She didn’t know what it is, but she liked it. There was something about the look in their eyes too. She hadn’t met that many people in her life, but Geralt and Ciri were the kindest. And different too. A good different. She liked being around them.</p><p>She hadn’t done any chores or help clean the pig pen but they still gave her food (and also new clothes!) Her father had always said that she needs to work in exchange of meals. So, he had made her do all those chores that made her back ache. She didn’t dare to complain, though. If she did, her father would strike her so hard that her cheek would swell for days, or he would start hitting her back with his belt, which felt really painful, and the wound from the slash would hurt for days. She hated the belt. Those memories sent her shivering.</p><p>She curled herself, wrapping her hands around her belly.</p><p>She remembered a few days ago, her father was furious because she had been bad, she accidently spilled father’s ale, he was very drunk and he had struck her back with his belt so hard until her back burned. She remembered crying and screaming as her body trembled with each slash. Screaming, begging for his father to stop. Screaming that she was sorry for being a bad daughter. Screaming that she promised to be good. Screaming for her mother countless time in hope that she would come and help, but she never did. Her mother had abandoned her.</p><p>Then, he would lock her in the dark closet for crying so loud.</p><p>She felt her breath quickened as the vivid memories came flooding in.</p><p>
  <em>‘Stop! Stop it! I’ve been good!’</em>
</p><p>Then, she heard his father voice, those cruel words he had said forged in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>You disgust me. You’re no daughter of mine!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there anything you’re good for?</em>
</p><p>She whimpered as she covered her ears with her hands, eyes snapped shut, trying to block his father’s voice in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Nobody could love you even if they tried! You’re cursed!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve been bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying will only get you in trouble.</em>
</p><p>She felt his dad’s hand on her back, shoving her down on the old, smelly couch as he took the belt off his pants, ready to slash her back.</p><p>
  <em>‘Stop. Please.”</em>
</p><p>“…-nnefer.”</p><p>
  <em>You’ve been bad and you deserve to be punished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Stop!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ST-‘</em>
</p><p>“Yennefer!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She gasped as she felt a hand on her arm, shaking her awake, bringing her back into reality.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong my little one? What’s bothering you?” Ciri asked worriedly as she felt her fingers brushing her hair. That always felt nice.</p><p>Ciri. <em>‘Ciri’s here. Ciri’s here.’ </em>She repeated those words over and over in her head, telling herself that Ciri was here, and her father was not.</p><p>
  <em>‘Father is not here. He’s not here. Ciri’s here.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciri’s here.</em>
</p><p>“Hey, hey, snap out of it. What’s wrong?” She felt a hand tugging her upper arm. “Turn around, little one. Look at me.” Ciri’s voice was soft and not scary. Right, it’s not scary and she should stop being scared.</p><p>She took a deep breath and turned around, facing the woman laying in front of her.</p><p>She saw Ciri’s furrowed brows, lips pressed in tight line. The older women’s expression was filled with concern. Then, she felt Ciri’s hand on her face, thumb brushing her cheek. She felt something wet on her face.</p><p>Oh no. Had she been crying? She didn’t mean to. Will she get in trouble? Crying is bad and he said that she would get in trouble if she cried. He would whip her.</p><p>No, no. Not the belt, please. Belt burns. She hates the belt. She hates the belt.</p><p>She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cry. I’ll be good, I-“</p><p>“Ssshh, it’s okay, my little one. Breathe. You’re safe. You’re okay.” She felt hands cupping her face, “Breathe, little one. Breathe.” She gazed into Ciri’s bright green eyes as she took a few shaky deep breaths, trying to calm her frantic heartbeats. Ciri’s hands felt warm in her face.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>She nodded. “Better. I’m sorry-“</p><p>“Hush, stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“…I’m not in trouble? You aren’t mad?”</p><p>“No, silly. Why would I?” Ciri pulled her close. “If anything, I’m worried about you. What’s bothering you, little one? It’s okay, you can talk to me.”</p><p>She shook her head. “I’m fine now, you’re here.” <em>Ciri’s here.</em></p><p>“I’m here, I’m here.” She felt Ciri caress her back, on the spot just below her twisted-upper spine. “You.. You murmured something about belt. Did-“</p><p>Belt. Belt burns.</p><p>
  <em>Slash. Slash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>STOP!</em>
</p><p>She was afraid. <em>Terrified. </em>If she told Ciri, would he get angry? What if she started beating Ciri too?</p><p>He’s scary. <em>Terrifying</em>.</p><p>“No. Stop. I-I don’t want to talk about it. Please.” She tried to keep her voice steady but failed.</p><p>“…Okay. Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up. But- you know, I’m here if you need to talk about anything, alright? Don’t keep it all inside.” Ciri’s voice was soft and… reassuring.</p><p>She nodded. Does that mean it’s okay to tell her that she’s scared?</p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>“What are you scared of?”</p><p>“M-my father.”</p><p>“Why? What did he do?”</p><p>“I just.. I don’t want to go back to my father. I like here better. With you. And Geralt.” She didn’t want to tell Ciri about what her father did, because telling her meant recalling it, and she hated it. She hated it when the vision became so vivid in her head that it felt real, her hands would start shaking and sometimes it would be hard to breathe.</p><p>“You won’t. I promise you’re not going back to him. You’re here with me now. I’m not letting you go.”</p><p>“Even though I’m.. cursed?”</p><p>“What ? You’re not cursed. Who told you that?”</p><p>“My father said that I have this hunchback because I was born cursed.. Can you lift the curse with your magic?”</p><p>She heard Ciri sighing. “Listen, my little one.. Forget everything your father had said. Some people were not born.. perfect, and that’s that. It has nothing to do with curses. You’re not cursed.”</p><p>“Not perfect..” Was that why his father hated her? Because she was.. <em>less? </em>“..means less? Is that why he hates me?”</p><p>“What? No, no. Little one, you’re not less, okay?” She felt Ciri’s clutches around her tightened as Ciri’s bright green eyes gazed into her eyes, giving her a serious look. “You might be different, but you’re never less. Never. Never look down on yourself. You’re different because you were born to stand out. Please remember that. Promise me you’ll remember that. Promise me you’ll <em>believe </em>it.”</p><p>For a moment, she didn’t answer. She just stared back into Ciri’s beautiful green eyes. At first, she had believed every words father said to her, even when she didn’t want to. Because he was <em>her father.</em> She didn’t dare to question anything he had said for she was terrified of what he might do to her.</p><p>But.. those things Ciri said.. She <em>wanted </em>to believe it. <em>I’m not less. I’m just different. I was born to stand out. </em>She repeated those words in her head. <em>I’m okay.</em></p><p>Then she replied, “I promise I will.”</p><p>Ciri let out a breath of relieve and placed a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Oh, and promise me one more thing,” Ciri brushed her fingers through her hair, “promise me that you’ll always remember.. you’re braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think, and loved move than you know.” She held up her pinky finger. “Pinky swear. A promise made with pinky swear can’t be broken.”</p><p>“That’s <em>four!” </em>She giggled. “But okay. I promise.” She said as she locked her pinky finger firmly to Ciri’s. “Now I have a lot of promises I need to keep. It’s only fair if you promise me something too!”</p><p>She heard Ciri’s laugh, “Well, I guess you’re right. What do you want me to promise?”</p><p>“Umm, let me think.” She tried to think of something, but she didn’t get any. “I’m sure I’ll think of something tomorrow!”</p><p>“Huh, okay then, silly. Think of something good, alright?”</p><p>“Sure!” She replied. “It’s weird.. I have only known you for a day, but it feels like I have known you for… <em>very </em>long.”</p><p>Ciri laughed. “Maybe that’s because we’ve actually known each other longer than you thought.” Then, she kissed Little Yennefer’s head lovingly, fingers stroking her hair.</p><p>She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She suddenly felt really exhausted.</p><p>She just wanted to sleep.</p><p>“Sleep, my little one. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>“…Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.” Ciri replied sofly, leaning her forehead against her.</p><p>She glanced at the candle lit beside the bed. “Can we keep the candle lit? Please?”</p><p>Ciri smiled as she spoke. “Of course. Tell you what, I also sleep with candle lit. My mom does the same.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>She grinned. She wasn’t the only one who sleep with candle lit! “Thank you, Ciri..”</p><p>Ciri replied by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked up, gazing into Ciri’s eyes and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Kisses felt nice!</em>
</p><p>“Anyway, you shouldn’t read in dim light. It’s not good for your eyes!”</p><p>Ciri laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t. My mother often scolded me for that too. Thanks for reminding me, little one.”</p><p>“You’re welcome!”</p><p>She snuggled closer to Ciri, resting her head on Ciri’s chest, as the older girl cuddled her.</p><p>
  <em>And cuddles too!</em>
</p><p>She remembered when her mother used to tuck her in bed and hold her close until she falls asleep. Though, she couldn’t remember when the last time mother did that. Once upon a time, her mother had been kind and gentle. The warmest person she had even known. She didn’t know why that changed, though. Now, her mother felt distant, so distant that Yennefer no longer remember the feeling of her mother’s touch.</p><p>She missed her touch. Her kisses. Her warmth.</p><p>She missed her mother terribly.</p><p>She felt ache in her chest whenever she thought about her mother.</p><p>She attempted to dismiss her thought when she felt tears started to well in her eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to distract herself by listening to the sound of Ciri’s soft breathing, trying to match it with her own. She felt the rise and fall of the ashen-haired woman’s chest under her palm, and felt the steady <em>thump </em>of Ciri’s heartbeat. Ciri’s arm wrapped firmly around her, enveloping her in a warm hug. She felt safe.</p><p>She suddenly remembered the feeling of her mother’s touch. How warm and safe she felt when her mother held her in her arms.</p><p>This is how it felt like. She was glad to feel it one more time.</p><p>Hopefully not the last time.</p><p>“This feels nice.” She heard herself mumbling sleepily.</p><p>“What does?”</p><p>“Hug. Warm hug feels nice.” She replied, barely whispering. That was the last thing she remembered as she fell into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liittle Yen deserves a lot of hugs and kisses!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>